No worries!
by passthewordaround
Summary: There was only one thing that was taboo around Kakashi, and unfortunately for Asuma he now has to deal with the aftermath.     some minor language


It was supposed to be a simple mission briefing, one that involved Team Kakashi, Team Asuma and even the legendary Sannin himself, Jiraiya, had 'graced' them with his company. But as with most things in Asuma's life, it didn't go exactly to plan.

It started out well. Really well! Tsunade had given them the information that they required and all that was needed now was to wait for the client. When said client entered the room, that's when everything went south.

He was an elderly man, pompous, and looked over every ninja that was present. All was well until he his gaze fell upon the Copy Ninja himself. Then it started.

"What's that traitor doing here? I will not have that disgrace in my presence!"

In that moment even the chain smoker himself was confused…then it clicked.

"He's not the White Fang, if that's what you think. You haven't been to Kohona in while if you think it is. The White Fang died over twenty years ago."

Kakashi flinched. For those not used to dealing with him and his emotions (or the lack there of) they wouldn't of noticed it, but Asuma did. He pretended that the weight in his gut was due to craving a cigarette and not guilt. He nearly convinced himself.

"Who was this _White Fang_?"

Asuma shuts his eyes with a quiet sigh, preparing himself for what's to come.

Jiraiya starts, "He was a great nin…"

"A great failure and a selfish man who did nothing for others, only himself," Kakashi finishes.

Silence.

If a pin dropped in the room it would not have been game enough to make sound for the tension of the atmosphere in the room was so thick and tense it would have divided in half.

"….Is that what you think?"

Oh god, don't say anything.

"Jiraiya drop it."

Yes Jiraiya drop it. Don't say anything else.

"Is that really what you think?"

Detached, came the monotone reply, "…Yes."

If the atmosphere was thick before then now you couldn't breathe in it. Asuma was holding his breath at this point so it didn't matter.

Jiraiya gave an unbelieving smirk, together with dark eyes that held…something. Shock? Contempt? Rage?

Then out of nowhere the Sannin had launched himself at the Copy Ninja…and the fight was on.

Oh….shit.

At a loss as to how to stop two of the most powerful ninja in Kohona Asuma looked towards the others who, until now, had almost been forgotten.

Naruto looked stunned, as did Shikamaru (for once) and Choji, whose hand had halted between his chip packet and his mouth. Sai was as expressionless as ever, while looked Sakura towards the Hokage and Ino towards him.

What was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't stop them. Well, he could if tried but he didn't want to. The weight in his belly grew heavier. But really, what could he do?

Smashing of glass and the tear of fabric broke him out of his musing. Blood dripped from shattered fragments that still clung to the frame.

He hoped it was the Sannin's.

A flash of blonde beat him to the sill, "As Hokage I ordered the pair of you to stop!"

It ceased.

The street was quiet. The crowds moved to make way for the Hokage, Asuma behind her. He saw him.

Sombre stains were beginning to spread across the dark fabric that covered his face and there was blood in his hair. Pant legs torn, translucent shards sticking out of his calf and his hands…his hands. Discoloured and dripping red as they were fisted by his side as he stood, shoulders slouching, eyes never leaving the toad sage.

Then…gone!

Asuma watched as he hurried down the street.

"Kakashi get ba…"

"I'll go after him."

He too was then gone. Following as blood stained, silver head as it made its way to nowhere and anywhere. And who went nowhere but were anywhere… the dead. Kakashi was headed straight for the cemetery.

He couldn't let that happen.

He did the only thing he could think of. He was close enough. He reached out.

Pale wrist in hand he forced the other to stop and face him. He was met with a fist.

And for a moment he wished Gai was here, so he could deal with it. Now he knew that that weight was guilt. He couldn't pretend it wasn't now.

Successfully dodging he managed to gain a grip on the hand that had tried to strike him, careful not to cause further hurt.

Too close for the other to try and attack him with his legs, and too psychologically unstable to think of a way to escape, Kakashi pulled on the hands holding him. He wrenched with all he had, nearly toppling the pair of them. Stubbornness was one thing that he was known for and in dealing with that obstinacy Asuma himself had become quiet strong willed.

"Kakashi stop it!"

"Let me go."

So quiet. So hoarse. So broken. He nearly let go. Bowing is head he made contact with the distinctive eyes that made the other ninja so famous (when had he exposed his sharingan?). Water welled in both.

He released the wrist and bloodied hand and in an act of complete thoughtlessness, he encircled the other.

That's why he ended up here. On his knees, holding a sobbing copy ninja like a parent held a child. No. Not like a child. Like a friend….like a brother. Whispering comforting nothings in his ears as tears began into soak his vest.

Jiraiya should've known better than to ask him what he thought of his father. He knew it was a closed subject to bring up around Kakashi. The old man should've known better than to mention it. Who didn't know that Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Kohona was dead…he killed himself damn it!

And he should've… well he should've kept his mouth shut too. Kakashi could have dealt with it. He did any other time, so why had he mentioned it then? He didn't know, but the guilt that had welled up inside was so heavy now he felt as if it would drag him down completely. The quiet sobs only causing further guilt, and for his own eyes to brim water.

"It's okay," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It's going to be okay."

The head at his chest shook, 'no it's not'.

He didn't know what to say. In a hasty attempt to lighten the air,

"Pessimist as always."

Soft, sobbed laughter erupted.

The tears had ended and the moment was over.

Coal and crimson met chocolate, grateful met accepting. He would never show appreciation with words. Asuma had accepted that. It was just who Kakashi was.

"You should really cover that up. Your likely pass out any minute now."

"The chakra loss isn't that bad," as the hitate moved to cover his eye.

"Either way, I'm not dragging you to the hospital because you were stupid enough to get into a fight with Jiraiya."

Silver hair swayed as he turned his head.

"Look…," he reached out to grab the others shoulders, to make him face him. Yet eyes did not meet.

"Look at me. Look at me!"

For pity's sake look at me.

Lone eye now met his two.

"All I'm saying is that you should not let was Jiraiya say get to you like that. Your better than that and we know it. As for the whole…_Him_ factor, the old guy seriously needs to catch up with the times. And… I'm sorry for mentioning it. I know it upsets you and I was out of line."

There was a meaningful pause between the two. Kakashi looked at Asuma with questioning eye and Asuma at Kakashi with hope. Hope that he would be forgiven so that the now violent guilt inside his being would dissipate.

"Did you just apologise, Asuma Sarutobi? You did! I think the world is coming to an end."

A moon eye smile followed, as did Asuma's burden.

"Don't get smart," his own grin making its way across his face.

With that, he decided he was in need of a much deserved and over due cigarette and he turned to take his leave…

"Asuma,"

Facing his friend once again, he lifts his eye brow in reply.

"Thank you."

He was gone in puff of smoke.

Still standing there, Asuma stands, one hand in is pocket, the other with a cigarette to his lips.

He exhales and smiles, placing the cigarette in its rightful place.

"Yeah, no worries."


End file.
